Always Love
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Mavis gets a letter telling her, there is a way for Johnny to be with her forever. Not telling her father. Johnny, herself and Dennis go to see if it is the truth. But they don't expect who they find… Set after Hotel Transylvania 2 and in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

Mavis gets a letter telling her, there is a way for Johnny to be with her forever. Not telling her father. Johnny, herself and Dennis go to see if it is the truth. But they don't expect who they find…

* * *

 **Set after Hotel Transylvania 2 and in New Moon**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Mavis was on the roof of the hotel. Dennis was five and Mavis knew he was now a vampire. But the problem was Johnny wouldn't be able to stay with them he would die and humans Mavis knew that they didn't live long lives.

Suddenly her phone goes off.

"Yeh?" Mavis asks

"There is mail for you. Someone just dropped it off saying it was important. Where are you my little voodoo doll?" Dracula asks

"I will meet you in the lobby", Mavis says hanging up

Sighing Mavis transforms into a bat and dives down the side of the hotel. She flies into the lobby and transforms back.

"What is it Dad?" Mavis asks seeing her father

"Don't know. Just a letter. Do you want me to read it?" Dracula asks

"No, no. I will take it to my room", Mavis says

"Mavy is everything ok?" Dracula asks

"Sure it is Dad. Why isn't it?" Mavis asks disguising her fear

"No reason", Dracula replies

Mavis runs to her room. Johnny was playing with Dennis on the floor. Mavis smiles at the sight. She opens the letter.

 _Dear Mavis Dracula-Loughran_ _,_

 _I know your struggle with a human Zing. And your wondering how you are going to stay together forever. Well there is a woman. She lives in the Country USA in a town in Washington State called Forks. She can help you all. I have kept her secret for these last decades. She is someone special to you. Just tell her your name and she is grantee to help you. Her name is Isabella Swan._

 _This is all I can tell you. But don't worry she will help you and you will understand as soon as she tells you her true name._

 _Good luck_

 _Best Wishes_

Mavis gasps. Could this be true?

"Mavis is everything alright?" Johnny asks wrapping his arms around her

"Read this", Mavis says handing him the letter

Johnny gasps, "Do you think it is true?"

"I don't know. Should we go and find out? Do you know where this Forks is?" Mavis asks

"I can look it up. Do we tell Drac?" Johnny asks

"No. Dad can't know. Lets find out all we can on this town. Then we could take a trip there?" Mavis asks uncertainly

"Sure it will be a holiday!" Johnny says kissing Mavis

"Holiday?" Dennis asks his parents

"Yes sweetie. Now time for bed. Come on", Mavis says scooping her son up

Mavis puts Dennis to bed reading him a story. Soon he was fast asleep.

"I want you Daddy with us forever. Hopefully we have found a way", Mavis whispers kissing his head

Tucking him in. Mavis smiles as Dennis curls up. Now she just needed to have Johnny as a vampire. Tears fall thinking this was not going to work. She had been very emotional lately. Mavis walks into the other room to see Johnny on the computer. She glances at the calendar and freezes in shock she was late.

"Forks is one of the wettest towns. It is a few hours outside of Seattle", Johnny says not noticing Mavis

"I am late", Mavis says

"So we can take a plane to Seattle or go on a road trip", Johnny says

"I am late", Mavis repeats

"Or we can catch a plane to New York and drive from there and see the US", Johnny says still not hearing his wife

"Johnny! I am LATE", Mavis says

Johnny turns from the computer.

"Your late? What for?" Johnny asks not realising what she was talking about

"The emotions, everything getting on top of me. I am late", Mavis says shocked

"Mavis honey?" Johnny asks still not getting it

"I think I am pregnant Johnny", Mavis says

Johnny freezes for a minute then he is up out of his chair and spinning Mavis around.

"Well we aren't going on this trip", Johnny states

"No! We will go. Johnny this is our chance lets do this", Mavis says, "If I am pregnant I want you to spend forever with your children and myself"

"So how do we tell Drac?" Johnny asks

"We just tell him we are going on a holiday. He doesn't need to know", Mavis replies

"Should we take Dennis with us?" Johnny asks

"After leaving him with Dad last time we are definably taking him", Mavis says firmly

"Well we can visit places on the way there and back and _make_ it a holiday. So we aren't really lying", Johnny thinks

"Good idea. We better tell Dad we are going on holiday", Mavis says

"So plane to New York or Seattle?" Johnny asks

"Seattle. Then we can drive to New York to see everything. That will be better to see the sights wouldn't it?" Mavis asks

"It would. It would be a good experience. So how do we break the news to your Dad that we are going on a holiday?" Johnny asks

"I will go and talk to him. You stay with Dennis. I will be back", Mavis says kissing Johnny

"I will sort out what we are going to need", Johnny says

"And I will tell Dad now", Mavis says going to the door

Mavis finds her Dad talking to her Uncle Wayne.

"Dad can I talk to you?" Mavis asks

"What is it my voodoo doll?" Dracula asks

"Johnny and I have decided to take a holiday with Dennis", Mavis says coming right out and saying it

"Where too?" Dracula asks

"A road trip and a plane trip too the US. We are going to see new places. But we are leaving the country for a couple of weeks we are just going to see some of the sights around Seattle. I think Dennis will like the sights there according to Johnny", Mavis says smiling hoping her Dad would buy it

"Does it have anything to do with that letter you got?" Dracula asks

"It doesn't. Truly Dad we just need a holiday", Mavis half lies

"When do you leave?" Dracula asks

"Tomorrow", Mavis says making her decision

"Are you leaving Dennis with me?" Dracula asks

"Dad I already said he is coming with us", Mavis says, "It is a family holiday just the three of us"

"Ok my little spider. You will call won't you?" Dracula asks worried

"Of course! Now I need to … finish packing. I will see you in the morning", Mavis says kissing her Dads cheek

"Are you sure your alright?" Dracula asks feeling that something is wrong

"Never better", Mavis says

Mavis dashes to her room. Johnny was packing there stuff.

"We are leaving in the morning", Mavis announces

"Ok … quick but doable. I have packed in shorter time", Johnny says with a shrug

"Do we need a human car?" Mavis asks

"Yes! I will go and get one. Will you be alright with me gone for a couple of hours?" Johnny asks

"I will be fine. Make sure the car is safe for Dennis!" Mavis says

"Always", Johnny says

* * *

 _The Morning_

* * *

"We really going on a holiday Mummy?" Dennis asks as his Dad was putting bags in the back of a human car

"Yes. You will get to see the human world. We are going to have such a good time", Mavis says smiling

"Little man I got you a portable DVD player. You can watch your shows when you want", Johnny says trying to get the boot shut

"See you Papa Drac", Dennis says hugging Dracula

"See you Dad", Mavis says taking Dennis into her arms

"Be careful and call every day!" Dracula says

"Dad it is called a holiday for a reason. But I will try. Love you", Mavis says hugging Dracula

"Love you too my little voodoo doll", Dracula says hugging Mavis tightly

They jump apart as Johnny finally gets the boot shut.

"All set?" Johnny asks

"Yes. Be good everyone!" Mavis calls after she puts Dennis into his car seat

"See you Drac!" Johnny says

"You better look after them Jonathan", Dracula growls

"Of course I will", Johnny says, "Bye!"

Johnny starts the car. Waving Mavis and Johnny drive out of the castle.

"Something tells me it is Mavis that is going to be doing the looking after", Eunice says behind Dracula's back

"They will be fine", Dracula says  
"Are you trying to reassure yourself? Or us?" Murry asks

"You all of course!" Dracula says

"Yeah right", the Invisible Man says

Dracula glares and turns around and storms back into the hotel.

"Martha please watch over them", Dracula says looking at the sky

* * *

Bella sat in her room. She was glad Edward had left. But something wasn't right. She could feel something coming. Sighing she looks out into the night. Transforming into her bat form she goes and flies not knowing that her feeling was right someone was coming that would mean the world to her…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Who do you think Bella is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

 _Seattle_

* * *

Mavis, Johnny and Dennis had finally made it to Seattle. Dennis had really enjoyed flying in a plane. They had trouble keeping him in his seat.

"I'll rent a car Mavy", Johnny says as he lugs the luggage off the trolley.

"Make sure it is safe for Dennis", Mavis says worried

"I will. See you in a minute. You better call your Dad to let him know we landed. I'll take Dennis with me", Johnny says

"I will. Hurry babe", Mavis says

Johnny nods and walks off with Dennis. Mavis pulls out her mobile phone and taps her father's number. She waits for him to pick up he always had trouble with this. Finally he picks up.

"Honey Bat. Are you alright?" Dracula asks

"Dad I am fine. I just called to tell you we landed in Seattle. Dennis loved the plane ride. He wasn't nervous like me on the first trip", Mavis says proudly

"Where are you heading now?" Dracula asks

"Johnny booked us a hotel. Oh here comes Johnny I better go. Love you Dad", Mavis says

"I love you too Mavy Wavy", Dracula says

"Don't worry Dad. We'll be back before you know it", Mavis says

"I know. Talk to you soon?" Dracula asks

"We will. Bye for now Dad", Mavis says hanging up

"Is Drac all right?" Johnny asks coming over with a set of keys in his hand

"He is. He is just nervous like last time. So you can the car?" Mavis asks

"Yes. A Mercedes. Thanks too you Dad for lending us the money. I'll carry the bags", Johnny says taking his own then Mavis and Dennis's

"I am quite capable of carrying my own bags!" Mavis snaps

"Mavis you through up all the way here. You never do that. Just for once let me do this", Johnny says

"Fine", Mavis says giving in

Johnny leads them to the red Mercedes that had dark tints. As it was night they really didn't need the dark tints to the morning. Johnny managers to fit all backpacks in the back with a little effort.

"They just fit!" Johnny says smiling climbing into the drivers seat

Mavis had put Dennis in the car seat they rented and hoped into the passenger side.

"How early do we need to get up to get to Forks?" Mavis asks

"Probably we will leave at 8 it is a 3 hour drive. So we will get up at 6am", Johnny says

"Do you think this person will help us?" Mavis asks

"If they don't. Don't worry. I will always be with you. Love you Mavis my Zing", Johnny says with love in his eyes

"I love you too Johnny. With all my heart", Mavis says

* * *

 _Morning: 8 am_

* * *

Mavis woke up at 6 am and looked for Johnny who had breakfast ready. Mavis had tried many different foods travelling so she knew French toast when she saw it as well as eggs and bacon.

"I got Dennis is cereal. This is yours", Johnny says sitting it gently on the bed

"Thank you. What about you babe?" Mavis asks

"I have already eaten. The time difference will take time to get used too", Johnny says

That is when there was a knock at the door. Johnny walks over and opens it to find one of the hotels staff.

"How can I help you?" Johnny asks

"A letter was dropped off for you Mr Loughran it is also addressed to you wife", the man says handing over the letter

"Thank you", Johnny says

"My pleasure sir", the man says leaving

"Mavis! We have another letter", Johnny calls

"From that mystery man?" Mavis asks as Johnny comes into their room

"Looks like it", Johnny says

"Open it babe and read it please", Mavis says

 _Dear Loughran's,_

 _I see you have taken my advice. The person you are looking for lives at 22 Ferns Hill Road in Forks._

 _Good luck_

"Now we know where exactly we are going", Johnny says

"Still doesn't give us much", Mavis says

"I am sure we will find answers", Johnny says

"Daddy I am finished", Dennis says

"Come on little bat lets get you dressed while Mummy gets herself ready", Johnny says

Johnny then packed their bags back into the car in the underground carpark. Mavis puts Dennis in his car seat and hands him his DVD player with his favourite show.

"When do we look around Seattle?" Johnny asks as they pull out of the hotel and begin the 3 hour drive

"After we talk to this person. I am really nervous. But the clouds are covering the sun. So at least I will be able to go out", Mavis says looking at the wet weather

"That's a plus", Johnny says

Driving all morning Dennis was getting bored. He kept asking his parents when they would get there.

"Are we there yet?" Dennis asks for the 20th time

"I think we are. Look there is a sign 'Welcome to Forks'", Johnny says pointing at the sign

"How do we find this address?" Mavis asks showing Johnny the letter

"We ask someone", Johnny says pulling over next to a woman, "Excuse me can you tell me where Ferns Hill Road is?"

After getting the directions and putting up with the questioning eyes. Johnny follows the directions to a two story wooden house. With an orange old truck parked out front.

"This is nice", Mavis says

"Looks like it has been around for a while", Johnny says, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's do this", Mavis says getting out

"I'll carry Dennis", Johnny says, "Come here little bat"

Dennis goes into his fathers arms and they walk up the path. Mavis was really nervous now. Who would this person be?

"Mavis are you going to knock? Or do you want me to do it?" Johnny asks

"No I will", Mavis says firmly

Taking a deep breath Mavis knocks on the door.

"Coming!" a female voice shouts

The door opens and a young woman with brown hair with hints of red in it with brown eyes looking at them.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" Mavis asks

"Yes. Call me Bella. But you seem familiar. What is your name?" Bella asks

"Mavis Dracula is my name", Mavis says

Bella gasps looking at Mavis closely.

"Your alive?" Bella asks shocked

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" Mavis asks

"I think you all better come in", Bella says opening the door all the way

Mavis and Johnny with Dennis in his arms walk cautiously in.

"Take a seat. I will get us something to drink", Bella says moving to the kitchen

"What do you think so far?" Johnny whispers to Mavis

"I don't know. She said she knows me. I can't remember her", Mavis says

"Here we go! Hot chocolate for all of us", Bella says coming in with the drinks, "You have grown into a beautiful woman Mavis"

"How do you know me?" Mavis asks

"That is an easy question and a hard question. Both evolve long answers", Bella says

"So what is the answer?" Mavis asks

"I am your mother. I am Martha Dracula"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

"Mum is that really you?" Mavis asks in a whisper

"Yes it is me my daughter", Bella/Martha says also in a whisper

"Mum!" Mavis yells and throws herself into Bella's arms

"Oh my daughter. I thought you were dead. For so long I have thought you died and your father. Oh thank the heavens", Bella/Martha says hugging Mavis tightly

Tears were falling out of their eyes as they were reunited. Both hugging the other tightly. Afraid to let go.

"Oh look how you have grown. Oh my baby you are so grown up", Bella/Martha says letting her go

Martha puts her hands on either side of Mavis's face and looks at her daughter properly in the eyes.

"Oh your eyes hold advantage. Whoever raised you raised you right. You have the advantageous spirit about you. You must have been a handful. Who raised you?" Martha/Bella says smiling

"I had Dad with me", Mavis says

"Oh thank everything his is alive. Come in. Come in. Who is this angel? And this human?" Bella/Martha asks

"Mum this is my husband Johnny Loughran. And our son Dennis", Mavis says introducing her family

Martha looks surprised then smiles her fangs showing.

"Pleasure to meet you Johnny", Martha says hugging Johnny

"Nice to see you too Mrs Dracula. I have seen a painting of you and it does not do you justice", Johnny says

"Dennis this is your Grandma. My mother", Mavis says to her son

Martha kneels down to Dennis's height, "Hello Dennis. My look at you. You look so cute. You look so like your mother and father. And their is even a little bit of my Drac in you. Have you got your fangs?"

Dennis grins showing his fangs proudly, "I have them. Mummy and Daddy didn't know I would get my fangs because I was half human"

"How old are you Dennis?" Martha asks as they sit down

"I am 6 Gramma", Dennis says

"6! A big boy then. Tell me all about your life", Martha says smiling

Mavis tells her mother about herself. Telling her about the hotel her father had made and how they accept humans now.

"What about you Mum?" Mavis asks, "How are you still alive?"

"When I was separated from your father and you. I managed to get out but the house was already burning. I thought you and your father were dead. I fled in grief. I know now I should have checked. I am so sorry my darling", Martha says to Mavis

"It is ok Mum. Dad's mind was clouded with grief too. For so long he didn't tell me the truth about humans…", Mavis explains her 118th birthday and everything

"That man", Martha says shaking her head

"And he was so obsessed with Denis getting his fangs he was doing everything he could to get them to come out", Mavis says

"What did he do?" Martha asks

"It is easier to show you", Johnny says pulling out his phone and showing her the video

Martha shakes her head, "I will kill him. He shouldn't have endangered our grandson"

"Then Grandpa Vlad came and his friend Bela tried to destroy everyone. But we stopped him and Dennis got his fangs. Grandpa Vlad now sees the humans as good. At least for now", Mavis says

"He was going to hurt Winnie. No one hurts her", Dennis says to Martha

"Who is Winnie?" Martha asks

"She is my zing Gramma. She is a werewolf", Dennis says smiling

"She is the daughter of Wayne and Wanda", Mavis clarifies

"How are all my own friends?" Martha asks

"There fine. Uncle Wayne and Aunt Wanda have all boy pups but Winnie. Griffin has meet someone recently. He is quite happy. Before that he was pretending to have a girlfriend it was quite embarrassing", Mavis says with a laugh

"What about you Johnny how big is your family?" Martha asks

"I have six brothers and a sister. Also some nephews and nieces", Johnny says grinning

"I can't wait to meet them", Martha says

"They life in California", Johnny says

"We are planning a trip around the states. We can stop in on them. Mum would you like to travel with us? I would like to spend time with you", Mavis asks

"Of course. I would love too", Martha says happily, "Now why did you come? How did you find me?"

"An anonymous person who lead us here. They said that the person we would see would be able to help Johnny life as love as I do", Mavis replies, "I can't lose him Mum. He is my life. Him and Dennis and if I am pregnant then them too. Will you help us?"

"Of course I will help you my darling daughter", Martha says with a smile

"How can you help me?" Johnny asks excitedly

"I can make you a vampire. All you need is untainted vampire blood", Martha says, "And my blood is untainted. Would you like me to do it now?"

"Aren't you living with someone?" Mavis asks

"He is at work. He is acting like my Dad. I made him think that. Now Johnny are you sure you want to become a vampire? It is permanent and can't be unchanged", Martha replies

"I am sure I want to be with my family forever", Johnny replies

"I will be right back", Martha says zooming to her bedroom she packs everything

She also packs what she would use to change Johnny.

"We better leave. I have everything I need. I know a place we can change Johnny and have privacy", Martha says smiling

"Well then lets go. I will take your suitcase Mrs Drac", Johnny says

"Thank you Johnny. Mavis can I carry Dennis to the car?" Martha asks

"Of course Mum", Mavis says handing Dennis over

Martha walks out with Dennis with Mavis. Johnny was trying to fit her suitcase into the back of the car. Martha puts Dennis it his seat and uses her magic to buckle him in.

"I can drive us to the place. Do you want me too?" Martha asks

"Sure Mum. Johnny can you go in the back with Dennis?" Mavis asks

"Sure. Lets roll", Johnny says as they get into the car

They drive off and out of Forks.

"Will anyone miss you?" Mavis asks

"Probably but I can change back into my true adult form. They won't be able to track me so we will be safe", Martha replies

"When will we get there?" Johnny asks

"Just about now", Martha says turning into the overgrown driveway

"Who does this house belong too?" Mavis asks

"They used to be friends and one move then a friend but they left. I am sure they won't come back here for a while. They were vampires but different species then us. Now bring my suitcase", Martha says as they get out of the car

Martha picks up Dennis and they enter the house all the furniture were covered in sheets that were dusty.

"This place is cool Gramma", Dennis says, "Can I look around?"

"Just don't touch things. And be careful not to break anything", Martha replies

Dennis runs off to explore the house and Martha leads Johnny and Mavis too a room that looked like it used to be for medical emergencies.

"Now Johnny I will inject you with this potion made of my blood. It will make you one of us. I have blood on hand", Martha says pulling out a syringe

"Will it hurt? Not like I am scared or anything", Johnny asks

"No. It will be over in 60 seconds. So are you ready?" Martha asks

"As I will ever be. Let's do this!" Johnny says with a grin

"Is this safe Mum?" Mavis asks

"It is perfectly. Now hold still Johnny I need you to open your shirt. I have to eject the mixture into the heart. And you better lie down", Martha suggests

Johnny does what he is told and lies down. Martha gets the syringe ready.

"Ready Johnny?" Martha asks  
"Ready!" says Johnny with a grin

"One. Two. Three", Martha says injecting the mixture into his heart

Within second his body twitches fast. Mavis holds his hand and exactly 60 seconds later Johnny sits up with a roar. His fangs were out. Mavis grins and hugs Johnny tight

"Cool I have fangs!" Johnny says

"How do you feel Johnny?" Mavis asks

"I am fine it was like an electric shock through my body. Didn't really hurt", Johnny says hugging Mavis back

Martha was happy for the two. They truly were zings. Martha pours a glass of blood and hands it to Johnny.

"Drink up. Then Mavis can take you flying in bat form", Martha says

Johnny quickly drowns the blood fast, "Delicious"

"Mavis take him flying", Martha suggests smiling at how happy her daughter looked

"What about Dennis?" Mavis asks

"I will watch him. I need to bond with my grandson. Go have fun", Martha says smiling

"Thanks Mum. We won't be long", Mavis says

"I am not your father I will not let Dennis do anything dangerous. Now off you go. I am going to find my grandson", Martha says leaving the room

"So how do I change?"

Was the last thing Martha heard from them before she goes downstairs to bond with her grandson…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
